Aro's Baby girl
by Redrideing
Summary: Aro's daughter is half vampire and is princess Isabella. the cullens and all the vampires are invited to the volturi castle to meet the new princess when Bella is at the ball she finds that she has teo mates and they jasper and peter. Alice is with Edward and charlette was never in the picture in any way. How will others re-act read and find out Jasper/Bella/Peter
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Bella is Aro's daughter and is the mate of not one but to vampires the first one the ever sweet Jasper and the second Peter you will see and love them as both of her mates one is nice and sweet were one is dirty and all around they are both sexy as hell . Alice is with Edward, Jane with Afton, Demitri and Chelsea, Felix and Hiedi, Alec and Alexandra (Alex), Corin and Reneta, and Santiago and Lily, Dallis and Christina (chrisy) this is only the important part of the guard. rated m do not keep ready if you are older than 18 or older please I will not want to scar little people with later chapters when they come to it so don't get addicted yah hear little children.

Powers

Aro- mind reading through touch

Demitri- tracker

Chelsea- can manipulate bonds

Alec- cut off your senses

Jane- pain

Afton- hides scents

Corin- can make objects appear out of thin air

Reneta- shield through touch

Lily- invisibility

Dallis- teleports

Christina – mind control

Marcus- can see bonds between people

Bella – can absorb anyone's power and her main powers that are hers are control over the elements mind reading and can move things with her mind

Hope you like my story my second fan fic please like it and review please it is not that hard there is a box u type into and then press review.

Chapter one- Baby Bella

Marcus's Pov

Aro's mate was in birth and the castle walls were filled with her screams as she was delivering the child. We all were supportive when Aro found his mate even if it was a human. But when Aro found out she was pregnant it was so much a shock that he could not change her sooner. He stared into space with a grin on his face as radiant as the sun itself. There has been only one other case of a vampire impregnating a human and was a long time ago even for vampires.

All the guard members were in the throne room now waiting to meet the newest member of the family. The girls were going to spoil her and the guys were going to make sure she knew how to take on any guy that liked her.

We heard another scream before the only sound that could be heard was a baby crying we all knew that Aro was going to change Sulpicia. So for the next three days he would be by her side and the girls would possibly looking after the little girl.

Foot steps came from outside the throne room and the doors opened to reveal Aro with a loving smile on his face looking at the face of the child in his arms. I was smiling at the scene in front of me and every one gasps filled the room along with the heart beat of the young infant.

"I am not a monster I can smile at the adorable infant plus the astonishing look upon my brothers face as he gazes down at her." As I finished everyone laughed and I knew that I would be smiling alout more in the near future.

"So Aro what on earth are you naming the child we can't call my little sis baby from now on and if we did then when she grows up that will be weird and I will have to mock her" Felix exclaimed. How I wonder the if the boy was dropped on his head to many times.

"Her name is Isabella Maria Hope Volturi" Aro said still admiring the little girl in his arms while the girls 'awws' filled the room

"May I hold the young Isabella?" Cauis smiled were he would always looked bored

All though Aro walked over to him and settled Isabella into his arms and watched carefully. We were all bonded to this child the guards her brother and sisters and Cauis and I her uncles. The bonds were the strongest I have ever seen and I was happy to see them in place here. Everyone needs a smile on there face and it will be good to have some one who can give us that smile. That everyone needs and for joy to come instead of death in this place of torture fear. The next years will be interesting.

A/N ) hope you like it more to come keep reading


	2. Chapter 2

Aro's Baby Girl- Chapter 2

6 years later

Bella's Pov

I am six today and ever thing is perfect my family love me and I love them but Jane annoyed me and ended up on the ceiling along with some chairs. Everyone was looking at me and I panicked and mumbled wasn't me and ran out of the room super fast. As fast as my daddy and mommy and the rest of the guard.

Jane finally came down when I was playing but everyone still looked at me funny. Right now though I was playing with the Guard who are the best brother and sisters ever. They would never let anyone hurt me. I was running away from them and playing hide and go seek even if they didn't know they were playing. Daddy says I am really smart even the nice doctor Carlise Cullen thinks so. He isn't aloud to tell anyone though or else he would get into trouble but the one thing that I like about him is the fact that he made everyone in the castle have golden eyes with the help of the puppy dog eyes from me.

"Bella where are you?" I heard different people ask but I was in my own world they would never find me.

I was outside in a tall tree looking at the sky wishing that the wind would move me around.

The next thing I know the wind knocked into me and I let out a high pitched scream that everyone would hear even if I didn't want them to know where I was. The was almost under me and keeping me in the air hovering far above the ground and away from the tree.

I see them all rush out side and they don't see me.

"I'm up here get me down" I yell to them in freight and annoyance.

I see them look up and if they could faint I think that most of my sisters would be on the ground by now and Daddy and the boys weren't looking any better. Thank goodness Demitri is there or they would be to shocked to get me down.

"Bella how did you get up there? and do you know how to get down?" Sometimes it is good to have him around others not so much.

"I was far up in the tree hiding-" I was cut of by them all yelling at the same time

"Stop hiding from us" wow it was like they have one mind

"Sorry I just wanted to see the sky and then I fell and I ended up here and I don't know what happened"

It was the truth except for the fact that the wind knocked me down. I wish the wind would just stop it was so annoying and I –

Before I could finish thinking I was falling and there was no way to stop me as I was about to hit the ground Demitri caught me. I didn't let go of him I clung to him and put my head in his neck. I never wanted that to happen again I was so scarred and that was saying something for me. Demitri was saying things to me while daddy was talking to everyone to see how they had lost me. Mommy came over and took me into her arms and held me and I started to cry I had no idea why I just did. I never cry and now I was that is how they knew I was terrified and that I could not be left alone ever again.

How was I suppose to play games. But I could care less about that right now.

-Bella age 17-

God I love my family but come on I stay in the castle most of the time it is getting annoying to even be around them. I act out I swear. Of course never in front of my dad I have to be careful when though because they all like to ground me it is so not fair. Hell I haven't even been able to flirt with some of the guys that come that are nomads or single members of covens. I can't wait to become a full vampire when a turn eight teen. Doctor Cullen says that my body will turn into a full vampire at eighteen and all my powers and strength will really come then. Only One more year.

I all ready have the speed and some powers like my control for the elements and my power to make objects move. Also my mental shield I can't wait for more.

Knock Knock

"Come in" I say in a innocent voice.

When the person comes into my room they will get slimmed from all directions there will be no way to hide from it this will be fun I wonder who it is,

The door opens to reveal all of my siblings and my uncles and mom and dad shit.

1..2...3...BOOM

Run my instincts kick in and I run to the bathroom just as they all get slimmed. I lock the door and stand against it. I hear growls and squeals' of anger I am dead. Jane would be the first to kill me she just got her hair dyed yesterday by Chelsea and all the girls. Great and then everyone else. I was so in trouble for this one why were they all seeing me anyway I am grounded.

There was loud banging on the door and angry voices and more on the other side and if I was all ready in trouble it couldn't hurt anymore to joke right.

"Sorry the person you want is un-available please call back or leave a message at the beep" I had my phone out and dialed my voice mail to tease them and boy was it fun to hear them get more angry.

I went and turned on my music hocked it up to my speakers and listened to the radio and taylor swifts new song we are never getting back together was on and I turned it up full volume so I couldn't hear the banging on the door.

The song was half done when the was kicked in but I couldn't hear anything over the music I switched from speakers to my noise canceling head phones while the music was still on full blast. Someone grabbed my arm and chucked me on my bed. But didn't take of the head phone so all could see was there lips moving.

- Demitri Pov-

We were just going to release Bella from her grounding because she had been good. And play some games when she slimmed us and everyone was mad. She ran into the bathroom and it was so annoying that when we told her to come out she played us her voice mail this girl was asking to be she turns on the radio and we stop banging so the music stops and I decide to kick down the door. I grab her arm and put her on her bed. Her father looks ready to explode and she is smiling. Now Aro is mad and starts into a rant.

"You do Know how much trouble you are in you destroyed the girls hair and clothes and made everyone upset after we were going to un ground you. We were even thinking of a game and a outing outside of the castle now I believe you must stay in your room for more time during your free time if anyone wants to add to her punishment go ahead." Aro finishes and Jane starts

"You have to fix my hair and you are not aloud to go outside to the garden and no games what so ever" Sulpicia wanted to add more now as well

"You will be doing homework in your free time so you have nothing fun to do for one week and we will see if you have learned not to do things like this ever again do you understand Isabella?" She stares at her we all do and wait for her to answer but she says nothing.

I walk up to her and shake her a little bit to get her attention but its like her senses are off and she isn't responding to anything. I start to panic and I know she has her headphones in so I take them out and she still is staring of into space. Everyone now noticed and are coming up to Bella. I shake her again and she still doesn't respond.

I step back and lay Bella down while she still has her eyes open.

All of a sudden Bella's eyes go back and she starts to shake madly and is frightening all of us.

"Someone call doctor Cullen now" yells Aro

I go and hold Bella down along with Felix, Afton and Corin. She is still shaking when Hiedi came back in says his daughter had a vision of him coming her right away. So was already on his way to Italy and would be here in 10 minutes according to him.

Bella's shaking was getting worse and her back was coming off the bed even with the help of Felix, Afton, and Corin everyone else was freaking out. It felt like hours before Doctor Cullen arrived even though it was less then 10 minutes.

He moved everyone to one side of the room except for us because we were holding Bella down. He looked her over she started opening her mouth like she couldn't breath and was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Get her on her side right now" Doctor Cullen ordered with panic in his voice.

We did and she was still shaking so it was hard to keep her on her side but was breathing easier.

"She is having a attack and I need to know what caused it well she is part vampire she is still human and is vulnerable. Has she been around any chemicals or has she been outside for a long time in the heat?"

"No she was grounded but she did make the slime that we have on us." Sulpicia said

"Okay then one of you reach into my bag and get the needle with the yellow tape on it."Carlisle ordered

Jane ran and got the needle and gave it to doctor Cullen and he put the needle into Bella and as the medicine started to work Bella stopped shaking.

"It won't last long and I need to get some stuff ready from my bag but I think I can help her."

"Whats wrong with her" I ask

"She has..."


	3. AN

**A/N) sorry for all the cofusion that was not the right chapter it was apart of my other story that I palced in there by accedent so sorry again for all of you who read it and are cofused I hope you liked the chapter that was originaly suposed to go up. Chapter three will be just as good.**

**Redriding **

**check out my other story.**


End file.
